


Not an Angel

by Dayzaya



Series: when you love yourself [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Hedgehogs, M/M, Silly, izaya being salty, roppi being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya hates hedgehogs, and sadly, his boyfriend has a hedgehog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> so the roppi I rp has a pet hedgehog that my friends izaya gave to him because it helps with roppi's depression but izaya doesn't like the animal so here's a quick silly drabble

"Hachin, as much as I love-" He nearly chokes on the word, especially when Roppi's giving him this  _look_ that screams if the informant continued those words, their sex life would go down the drain, but instead Izaya grins and continues, "I would  _appreciate_ if you took your ugly creature and put it elsewhere. Like a  _cage_ , perhaps?"

 Yes, Izaya may have gotten his boyfriend the ugly hedgehog because at a time, sleeping for seven hours even after a full night's bed rest was a bit too much, or the constance of dull stares and empty words. The informant knew his 'beloved' was very much depressed, though the occasionally hallucination and thought he was  _bleeding, dying_ , it sent chills up and down the raven's spine. Of course, Roppi had many good days. Followed by bad days, and days that were miserable and filled with weariness of walking into a bathroom and seeing the other  _dead_.

                   So, after an instance where Roppi refused to leave the bedroom, sobbing and miserable, Izaya went out and bought the first animal his eyes laid on. Granted, it was actually a cat- then a dog. But Roppi loathed cats, and Izaya loathed dogs. The hedgehogs were caught in his sight right after. Nearly 30,000 yen for the creature,  _and_ food. Izaya could remember tsking loudly and debating if he should take out of Roppi's monthly spending. 

           Upon giving Roppi the animal, it took three weeks before Roppi clicked and  _now_ , three months later and Roppi has grown very much attached to the hedgehog. Enough to make Izaya slightly jealous, irritated and more willing to sell Angel, the creatures dreaded name, to the creepy man that lived beneath Izaya's penthouse. 

                  "No. If I do that, then  _you_ should go into a cage." Izaya nearly facepalms. Almost. Roppi's insults, when badly said and done, really amused- and of course sometimes,  _annoyed_ , Izaya. If not for the concern of Roppi grabbing a knife and shoving it in his dick, the informant would have constantly belittled the other for such lame remarks. 

                    "And, pray tell, why should I be in a cage?" Izaya asks, sniffing in distaste when Angel begins to nibble at the end of one of his papers. He tugs it away and watches with blank expressions as Angel curled in on herself and made a hissing sound towards Izaya. Roppi slapped the informants hand and scowled,

        "Because I said so."

"Hachin, really, you're too cute." Izaya spoke sarcastically, leaning back in his chair. "May I return to work now?"

"No."

                "And why  _not_."

"I need you to watch Angel while  _I_ go to work." Izaya makes another face, sighing almost too dramatically when Roppi's hands find his thighs, warm and sending goosebumps along his flesh when lips are pressed against his own. 

         "No, I won't." Izaya breathes, licking his lowerlip with cocky grin. "She's not welcomed here. And no amount of dick sucking will make me."

Roppi eyes Izaya, and then the animal who had just taken a shit on Izaya's work. "...Okay."

                                                          When Izaya see's the  _gift_ left behind, his brow twitches and he hisses; " _out before i shank it_ "


End file.
